


Hellview

by superlockednegan84



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 01:59:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16903959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superlockednegan84/pseuds/superlockednegan84
Summary: You and your bandmates are having a party in the woods when things start to go very bad.  In come the Winchester to save the day.





	1. Chapter 1

The fire dies on its own

leaving us to ourselves but not exactly alone

You sat around the fire and watched it die down. You just wanted to be back on the bus. Back where you felt safe, but no the rest of the band thought it would be fun to have a kegger in the woods. You sighed as you stood up and wiped the dirt off your pants. Your drummer came up to you, “Where are you heading Kennz.” You frowned, “Back to the bus,” you tipped your cup upside down, “All out of rum.” He laughed, “You and that damn rum. I swear you were a pirate in another life.” You rolled your eyes, “Dude how many times do I have to tell you that before you believe me.” He rolled his eyes back, “Whatev man just be careful we don’t need our lead singer getting hurt walking back and forth to the bus. Why don’t you just bring the bottle out here?” You sighed, “Then I won’t have an excuse to get away from Lucas and his lame excuse for pick up lines.” He laughed again, “True that Kennz true that.”

I think that something is out there waiting

anticipation has grown

the air as black as can be

You walked back to the bus. You really just weren’t in the mood to drink. Which is the real reason you’d left your bottle on the bus. You sat down on the couch and just stopped for a second. Touring sucked and being the only girl really fucking sucked. But you loved the music. Loved the energy the crowd gave off. Loved meeting them and hanging out with the fans after the concert. That’s what it was all about. Not the money, not the record contract. The fans man. That’s why you did it. You smiled as you fixed you another drink then headed back to the group. You remember the first time you’d ever went and seen your favorite band play. CKY, It’d been the best night of your life. Just hanging out with them afterwards like you were old friends. And now years later you had your own band and you took what you learned from them and carried it on. Never forget where you came from. Without the fans you’re nothing.

can’t even see that my hand is in front of me

I’m overhearing a whisper “they won’t escape until the blood is set free”

Walking back and it’s so dark, you can barely see your hand in front of your face. That’s when you hear a faint whisper, “They won’t escape until the blood is set free.” You turn around to see if you can see anybody, but whoever it was is long gone. You pull out your phone to use the flashlight on it. Looking in all directions you still see nothing. “Hello? Lucas, Morgan? This isn’t funny guys.” Morgan walks up to you, “What’s not funny? Lucas sent me to find you. Bet me 20 bucks you were passed out in your bunk or listening to you CKY cd’s drooling over Chad again.” You shoved him playfully. Then started walking towards the campfire, “It’s just strange. I heard someone whisper, ‘They won’t escape until the blood is set free.’ A couple of seconds ago and if it wasn’t you or Lucas then who was it?” Morgan shrugged his shoulders, “Maybe it was your crazy imagination getting the best of you. Silly girl.” You sighed, “Maybe. But I still feel we’ve been out here long enough.”

so turn back the silence is deafening

turn back don’t let them see you again 

Sam and Dean sat in the hotel room doing research. Three groups of kids had gone missing in these woods so far. And so far it was pointing towards demon activity. Dean sighed, “Member the good ol days when it was just werewolves and ghosts.” Sam laughed, “Yeah then the demons had to come along and fuck it all up.” Dean frowned, “Yeah went and made work all hard and shit.” Sam rolled his eyes, “Should be pretty easy to take care of actually. It’s a group and they stay pretty close to each other. Let’s drive out there and take a look.” Dean’s eyes lit up, “You said the magic word Sammy let’s go.” The pulled up to the tour bus and both boy’s eyes went wide. Dean looked at Sam, “Sam is that who I think it is.” Sam strained to keep his voice level, “That’s Three car pile-up’s bus.” They jumped out of the car and looked around to see if anyone was inside. Then they looked at each other again. Dean was the first one to speak, “Fuck that mean’s they’re in the woods.”

they make the rounds at the midnight hour and

on the clock it’s just a minute away

You looked down at your phone 11:59. Almost midnight. Great they’re actually gonna stay out here all night with these poor girls. You looked back into the fire as you took a sip of your drink. That’s when you heard the bloodcurdling scream. You jumped up spilling the drink all over you. Morgan came running back up to the campfire with his tart for the night, “What the hell just happened.” You looked at him in shock, “How the hell am I supposed to know. The both of you left me alone at the campfire again.” The girl Lucas had with him came stumbling back covered in blood, “H….He killed him. His eyes were black and h….he just stabbed him and looked at me and told me to run. Like it was some kinda a game.” You slapped Morgan, “I freaking told you this was a bad idea.” Morgan looked at you pleadingly, “Now is not the time for I told you so’s.” You heard a whistle, “Here kitty kitty kitty. Puppy just want’s to plaaay.” It sent chills down your spine. They were toying with you, and you had no idea where they were.

Sam and Dean froze when they heard the scream. They were too late. Someone was dead. Then came the taunting. Out there somewhere was the rest of the band and probably a couple of groupies. They had to hurry up and find these damn demons before it was too late. Dean rushed forward once he saw the faint light of a campfire. Sam was right behind him. Standing around the fire was a group of people, one of them was Kennedy Negan the lead singer and Morgan Corinthos the drummer of Three Car Pile-Up. They all turned, “Stop right where you are,” you said holding up a stick. Dean laughed, “Sweetheart I have a gun. What’s that stick gonna do to me.” You dropped the stick and started crying, “Go ahead then shoot me. You already stabbed Lucas. Sure he’s dead by now. What’s the point anyway. Just get it over with.” Dean held up his hands, “Whoa whoa princess. We’re the good guys. We’re here to help you.” Sam nodded, “Yeah and it’s probably not a good idea to stand around in a circle where the bad guys can knock us all off at once.”

so we’re hours awake and our only mistake is we bleed

and the hunger for the living helps them hunt it with the greatest of ease

You sat coward next to a tree. You’d been awake for hours. You’d played a concert. Then you’d let your stupid band mates talk you into coming here. You could be at the motel warm and cozy in your bed. Alone. But safe and not being chased by, what did they say they were, oh right DEMONS. Mother fucking DEMONS. D-E-M-O-N-S. Just your luck right. Sam had given you a knife so at least you had that. You’d cut one of them and now you had blood on your favorite leather jacket. Ugh, but you weren’t dead so it could be worse. You heard one getting close and you jumped up and ran the other direction, slamming into a tall man in a trench couch. He smiled down at you, “Hello, I’m Castiel Angel of the Lord. I’m looking for Dean. He said he could use some help.” You shook your head, “Son of a bitch. First Demons and now. Now this. Look I don’t know where Dean is. He’s out there somewhere taking care of fucking demons.” Cas nodded as he disappeared. You shook your head again as you ran in another direction, this time slamming into a tall man wearing a leather jacket with a scruffy face that look a bit like Dean. He smiled down as he offered a hand to help you up, “Sorry sweetheart didn’t see you there.” You smiled up at him, “That’s ok I should have been watching where I was going.”

now I’m finding my friends

hanging from trees, made a bed of a barbed wire fence

You looked at him again, “Are you an angel or a demon too.” He chuckled, “Nope just a red blooded american, out looking for a few demons to kill. Maybe a kitten to take home. Love me some kittens.” You blushed a little. Was he actually talking about the animal or you. He pushed you forward, “We shouldn’t just stand around.” You turned the corner, to see Morgan hanging from a tree. You screamed as you sank to your knees. He caught you, “I’m guessing he’s a friend of yours.” You looked up into his brown eyes, “He’s my best friend. We’ve known each other since kindergarden. I knew I should have said no. Then we wouldn’t have been out here.” He placed his hand on your shoulder, “Sweetheart this isn’t your fault.” You stood up, “Both of my friends are dead. How is it not my fault?” He grabbed your arms, “Did you summon a demon?” You shook your head no. He smiled, “Then it’s not your fault.”

I’m on the loose with my neck in the noose but hey…

I enjoy the intense

You broke down in tears as a demon snuck up behind you and grabbed you, “Last one and we’re done.” The Demon laughed manically as he drug you away kicking and screaming. John growled as the demon disappeared, he’d just lost his kitten before he officially made you his. Sam and Dean came running up beside him. Dean looked right at him, “What the hell are you doing here?” John smiled, “Heard there was some trouble in the woods up here, came to help. Just ran into the most beautiful kitten too. Think I’m gonna take her home after I save her.” Sam rolled his eyes, “We have to save her first. We’ve taken care of all the other demons. There’s just one left.” John nodded, “Alright then. Let’s go save the day.”

turn back the silence is deafening

turn back don’t let them see you again

You were tied to a chair crying and shivering. You were in shock. You’d lost both of your friends tonight. Guess it was only fitting that you died too. The demon walked back into the room, “Hello darling. You passed out on me there for a couple minutes. Now’s the fun part. Now’s where I bleed you dry and make it look like some satanic worshippers did it all.” You spit in his face, “You’re an asshole. There’s people here that already know what you really are, and they’re looking for you.” He slapped you hard across the face, “I’m not scared of any humans. You’ve seen what me and my people have done here today.” You whimpered, “What about Winchesters and an angel?” The demon staggered backwards, “D….Did you just say Winchesters?” You nodded, “Yeah and an angel and some other dude that was talking about kittens.” The demon looked past her, “Bollocks.” Sam and Dean busted into the building. Dean frowned at the demon, “Should have known you would be the one behind this Crowley.” Crowley backed up, “Well hello boys. Long time no see.” Sam smiled, “Really killing kids in the woods now. Lame even for you.” Crowley scoffed, “Well I least I don’t hunt with my dad.” John laughed, “Neither do they I just happened to be here.”

they make the rounds at the midnight hour and

on the clock it’s just a minute away

John glared at Crowley, “You have my kitten. It’s time to give her back.” You blushed again. He was talking about you. Crowley smirked, “Since when was she yours John Winchester.” John laughed, “I claimed her earlier. The first time I seen her.” You blushed again. Crowley growled, “Well you’re gonna have to fight me over her Winchester.” John rolled his eyes, “You were fixing to kill her.” Crowley sighed, “Doesn’t mean she was gonna stay dead. Maybe I was gonna turn her into a demon.” Dean looked at Sam and mouthed, “Is this really happening?” Sam shrugged, “Looks like it. Let’s get Kennedy and get out of here.” They untied you from the chair and got you out of the building. Dean smiled at you, “Are you ok?” You wiped a tear away, “As ok as I’m gonna be. Thanks for the save.”

so we’re hours awake and our only mistake is we bleed

and the hunger for the living helps them hunt it with the greatest of ease

They got you back to your motel and said their goodbyes. You went to soak in the bathtub. How were you going to tell their parents? You sank down further. You wanted to go to sleep and wake up with it all just being a horrible dream. Tomorrow you’d be in another town and Morgan would stick his head in your bunk and yell something about you sleeping too much and it was time to get up. Yeah that’s what was going to happen. It was all just a bad bad dream. There was a knock on the door that brought you out of lala land. You stepped out of the tub and wrapped a towel around you. You walked over to the door and opened it seeing him there. Standing in front of you was John Winchester. Looking as rugged as ever. You swallowed hard, “H….Hello sir.” He smirked, “I like being called sir.” You looked up into his eyes and smirked, “Oh really. What about Daddy?” He growled and you were pinned to the wall, “You might not wanna start things you can’t finish baby girl.”

no experience could ever match the sight of when a person is through

if it’s the last thing I will do I’ll be the one that will escape from hellview…and I will

With your arms pinned to the wall your towel fell down around your feet leaving you naked. He glanced down at you then licked his lips, “Very nice princess.” You looked up at him again. Loving the feel of him taking control. You always loved it when a man took control. You felt the throbbing in your center, “Like what you see do you?” He bent down and kissed you hungrily then pulled away leaving you whimpering, “Very much so, kitten.” You rubbed your leg up his, and his arm came down and caught it, “Someone is eager.” You nodded your head, “Need you Daddy. Make me forget.” He growled again at the word Daddy, “I do this and that’s it you’re mine from now on.” You nodded in understanding and he bit your neck hard marking you.

turn back the silence is deafening

turn back don’t let them see you again

they make the rounds at the midnight hour and

on the clock it’s just a minute away

You screamed out as your hands went to his hair and ran through it tugging gently. He grabbed your ass as he lifted you up and carried you to the bed. Laying you down he kissed down your body taking a nipple into your mouth hungrily as his hand continued down your body. Once he reached your mound he bit your nipple gently as his finger went through your folds and found your clit. You moaned out and bucked up into him. He smirked as he continued kissing down your body. He removed his finger and his tongue darted through your folds and into your sex. You’d never been with someone that made you feel this good. You screamed out his name as you tugged on his hair. He darted his tongue in and out of you before focusing his attention on your clit. He started doing the abc’s, then he shocked you when he rammed two fingers deep inside you. You bucked up into him and he placed his other hand on your hip to keep you still. He curved his fingers just right so they would hit your g-spot and started pumping them in and out. It didn’t take long before you were spilling your essence all over him and panting. He leaned back on his haunches licking his lips and cleaning his face off, “Damn it kitten. You taste just like cinnamon rolls. I love cinnamon rolls.” You blushed as you tried to catch your breath, “T….thank you Daddy.”

turn back the silence is deafening

turn back don’t let them see you again

they make the rounds at the midnight hour and

on the clock it’s just a minute away

He looked at you with nothing but lust in his eyes, “I don’t know what it is about you. I’m just drawn to you.” He stood up and stiped his clothes, “Are you ready?” You looked up at him taking in his glorious body. His enormous cock standing fully erect and you nodded, “Take me Daddy I’m yours.” He growled again and pounced you, “Oh you’re damn right you’re mine kitten. And don’t you ever forget that.” He lined up with your entrance and timed it just right to where he bit your neck as he rammed deep inside you. You gasped as you adjusted to the size of him filling you up completely. You bucked up into him signaling to him that you were ready. He looked deep into your green eyes as he pulled out and rammed back into you. You held onto him tight as he got faster and harder. You scratched down his back as his calloused hands gently massaged your breast. He bit the other side of your neck and you felt the familiar feeling rise up in your stomach. “Da….Daddy I’m gonna come.” He smirked as he rammed into you a few more times before he spilt his essence deep inside of you. He kissed you passionately then rolled off of you pulling you onto his chest, “You’re amazing baby girl.” You smiled and kissed his chest, “Thank you Daddy so are you.”

so we’re hours awake and our only mistake is we bleed

and the hunger for the living helps them hunt it with the greatest of ease

no experience could ever match the sight of when a person is through

if it’s the last thing I will do I’ll be the one that will escape from hellview…and I will.

You were back in your home town a week later. The funeral for your best friends was going to be held in two days and you needed him. You picked up the phone and sighed. You dialed the number and waited for him to pick it up. “Hello kitten.” It made you feel ten times better just to hear his voice, “Hi Daddy. I….I can’t do this alone. I need you.” He sighed, “I know you do baby girl. I’ll be there in an hour. I couldn’t let you do it alone princess. I was gonna surprise you.” You smiled into the phone, “And I went and ruined it.” He laughed, “It’s ok. I’ll let it slide this time kitten.”

He sat next to you at the funeral. It was the saddest day of your life so far. Every time you looked up you’d have a flashback of that night. And you hated that you were the only one to survive. Hated that you made it and they didn’t. You should have died too. Then you wouldn’t have to deal with the looks from their parents like you did something wrong. The tears started flowing freely and John wrapped his arms around you tightly. When the time came to walk up and say your final goodbyes you did good until you got all the way up there then your knees gave out and you collapsed. John caught you and carried you back to your seat. After the funeral he looked at you, “So what now baby girl? You rebuild Three car pile-up or you start over.” You frowned, “I start over. It wouldn’t be fair to them to replace them.


	2. Dancing On Rainbows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After losing both of your best friends and band mates to a brutal demon attack you decide to start a new band. Will things end differently this time?

these things don’t belong

on my list at all

culture is white mixed with red

but I won’t be caught dead

You sat backstage waiting to go out, but it all felt wrong. It was the first concert with the new band. It’d been a year to the day since Lucas and Morgan had passed away. Passed away that made it sound like they’d been sick and then died. It’d been a year to the day since Lucas and Morgan had been brutally murdered in the woods of Louisiana. You thought you’d be ok starting over. Like a part of your heart wouldn’t be missing, but you were so wrong. You picked up your phone and dialed his number. He answered, “Hello kitten.” You smiled weakly, “Hi Daddy. I….I don’t think I can do this without them. It doesn’t feel right.” He sighed, “Kitten you can do this. This is what you love doing. This is what you were born to do. You told me you loved the new bandmates. What were your words. Oh yeah, ‘They fucking rock Daddy.’” You giggled, “I don’t sound like that, Sir. Still it feels like there’s something that just doesn’t belong.” He sighed again, “You’ll be ok I promise.” He wanted to tell her he’d be in the audience right in the first row, but he didn’t want to ruin the surprise. You pouted, “But Daddy can’t you please come.” He swallowed hard, “No I told you I have a case.”

one day I’ll try

to give the world a view

to alienate the prime

performing is fictitious and confined

Standing back as they introduced your new band you started to feel like a fake. You’d only performed with one band until now. The mc smiled, “And without further adieu Pink Fluffy Unicorns.” The crowd went crazy. Was it out of sympathy or did they really like the new stuff? You walked out on the stage and felt like the walls were closing in on you. John frowned from his spot. He could see her panic attack starting. He wanted to let her know he was there, but had no idea how she would hear him over all the rest of the crowd. He whistled a tune. A tune that only you would know. You looked around once you heard it, until your eyes saw his. You smiled. All you needed was to see him there. You started the first song.

I believe I’ll get through to you don’t leave yourself entombed

there’s a way to change a mind

I’m waiting for you to realize that

Halfway through the set the lights flickered and then there was the smell of sulfur. You froze. It was the anniversary of your best friends dying. He quickly jumped up on stage and stood next to you. You clung to him, “I told you something was off.” You looked to your band mates. First Carly’s eyes turned black, then Nina’s. John shoved you behind him, “Princess stay behind me.” You’re breathing started picking up, memories were quickly flashing back. You grabbed your mic, “Everyone get out of here now.” The audience scattered. You sank to your knees as it became harder to breathe, “Da…” He turned to look at you as you blacked out.

we live within the plastic plan

forming to ban the plastic plan

you’ve stayed way too long

I’m aiming for you all

John cussed to himself as he rushed to pick you up. Now he had to carry you to safety as he fought the demons. Turning a corner he was face to face with The King of Hell. Crowley smirked, “I could take her off your hands John. It’d be easier for you to get your job done.” Then Crowley growled, “You weren’t supposed to be here Winchester.” John smirked, “So what was your plan Crowley. Turn her band mates, scare the hell out of her yet again and the swoop in and safe the day. Did you really think that would work?” Crowley smiled, “Yeah I did. When I turned her into a demon too.” John sat you down in a nearby chair and punched Crowley, “You can’t just go turning my kitten into a soulless demon.”

one day I’ll try

to give the world a view

to alienate the prime

performing is fictitious and confined

Crowley snapped his fingers and you were awake, “Why don’t we let her decide?” John went to you, “Baby girl are you ok?” You rubbed your eyes, “Oh Daddy I had the weirdest dream. It was my first concert back and Carly and Nina turned into demons.” You looked up seeing Crowley and screamed, “It wasn’t a dream was it Daddy?” John smirked at Crowley, “Yeah I’m sure she’s going to pick you.” Crowley laughed, “She hasn’t heard my case yet. Kennedy what if I told you I could take all the horrible memories away.” You sighed, “But if you took all the horrible memories away, that by the way you caused. You’d be taking the good ones away with them.” Crowley growled, “You would rather stay with this human that can’t help you than with me who can make it all better.”

I believe I’ll get through to you don’t leave yourself entombed

there’s a way to change a mind

I’m waiting for you to realize that

You stood up as tall as your 4’8” frame would allow you to, “I wouldn’t have those horrible memories if you hadn’t gotten bored and thought it would be fun to torture people in the woods. You’re the reason my best friends are dead. You’re the reason I can’t sleep at night. You’re the reason I call John 3-4 times a night to reassure me that there isn’t a monster under my bed waiting to take me too. So don’t give me some crap about you can take it all away. When it’s you that put it there in the first damn place.” Crowley staggered backwards, “I….I didn’t realize I’d hurt you so bad.” You grabbed for John’s knife, the demon that Dean had giving him, “That’s because you only think about yourself and what you want. You saw kids in the woods and thought great more things to kill. Then oh wait I like that one I’m gonna take her as a toy. Not thinking that the other two and her might have been friends their entire lives and they might have loved each other like siblings and taking two away and leaving one would cause reprehensible damage. You just thought of yourself and what you fucking wanted. You’re a fucking douche bag.”

we live within the plastic plan

forming to ban the plastic plan

we live within the plastic plan

forming to ban the plastic plan

Crowley started backing away, “How was I supposed to know the three of you were that close princess?” You glared at him then lunged, “Maybe ask. Maybe do some fucking research before you just start fucking murdering people in the fucking woods. Maybe don’t be a fucking douche bag and murder people in the woods. I mean I hear you’re supposed to be the King of Hell shouldn’t you have other things to do.” John sat back and watched as you a non-hunter handed the king of hell his ass. Crowley dodged the attack, “I was bored.” You scoffed, “You were bored. You know what I do when I’m bored a write a fucking song. I don’t go out and kill people.” Crowley disappeared before you could lunge at him with the knife again. John hugged you tightly, “Good choice baby girl.” You smiled into his chest, “There was never a choice to it.”

we live within the plastic plan

forming to ban the plastic plan

we live within the plastic plan

forming to ban the plastic plan

He smiled down at you, “So what are you going to name the next band?” You shook your head, “I’m done Daddy. I’m retired. Gonna stay home and be someone’s house kitten.” He growled, “Mmmmm a tame kitty huh. Gonna give someone kittens to.” You smiled, “Maybe if the right someone wants a few. I don’t know he might have some grown cats out of the house and not want anymore. I’m not gonna push the subject.” He picked you up and slammed you into the wall hard, “Oh kitten this tiger would love to have some kittens with you.” You purred into his ears, “Well then maybe we should go home Daddy.”


End file.
